


Greek Mythology vs Disney Descendants

by AlteFritz



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But he still fucks up, Crossover, Do not raise the dead, Gen, Hades is Not a Villain, It will give Hades paperwork and waste Thanatos' hard work, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mythology References, Older Brother! Hades, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Tired Hades, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Zeus is both the arrogant king of gods and terrified of his eldest brother, Zeus knows this and tries to be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteFritz/pseuds/AlteFritz
Summary: "Sometimes you have to look inside yourself and say, ‘what am I willing to put up with today?’ NOT FUCKIN’ THIS!!” - Arin Joseph Hanson, Game GrumpsZeus summons Hades for a private meeting and Hades does not like where this is going.Or Hades vs Disney
Relationships: Hades & Zeus, Hades & Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/a vacation
Kudos: 29





	Greek Mythology vs Disney Descendants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death Takes a Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646927) by [ShearViscosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearViscosity/pseuds/ShearViscosity). 



> I love Greek Mythology and the concept of Disney's Descendants. However, I hated Disney's Hercules movie and its portrayal of Hades. Yeah, I know most mainstream stuff views Hades as a villain but it still annoys me. Therefore, Myth!Hades is voicing my frustration.

Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead, Possessor of All Wealth Hidden in the Earth, Eldest Son of Kronos and Rhea, could put up with many things. You had to if you wanted to be sane. Especially if your family was a bunch of children who wouldn’t shut up about who did this or that. Every decade seemed to be a disaster. Even Hestia, his most beloved sibling, was involved in an incident. (Though the fault was entirely on Priapos, and Hades still swears that if Priapos wasn’t a god, he would be suffering in the Fields of Punishment for eternity)

Some may think, ‘but isn’t Zeus king of the gods? He should be the responsible one.’ And to that Hades would either raise an eyebrow or break down in hysteria. Unless it was a threat to his position as God-King, Zeus was as chaotic and more of a headache than the rest of the brats put together. 

_Argg._ Hades rubbed his forehead. A mental rant was not planned when making his goals today. He needed to get away from these people, even if it is just for a year. Break. Vacation. That upcoming festival in Luxor. He’ll take any excuse to leave.

...never mind. He’s not desperate enough. “Tell me this again, dear brother. I am very sure that either I misheard or you misspoke.”

The ‘dear brother’ let loose a little cough. Zeus, King of the Gods, God of the Sky, was without question the most powerful being on Olympus. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to look his older brother in the eye. “Do you remember the little island that Hecate and Poseidon worked together to create? It was just a few weeks ago.”

“Oh yes,” Hades responded without expression. Frost crept along the marble floor and shadows swirled in the corners of the throne room. “It was because you wanted a place strong enough to encase the worst ‘villains’ of the mortals’ little stories. Indulging in the wishes of mere mortals; wishes that were not meant to be fulfilled.”

“Now Hades, I’ve told you before. The mortals wanted to feel safe and-”

“I don’t care about how mortals feel.” His voice, while as quiet and unsettling as ever, echoed with power. “If you haven’t noticed, the Underworld decides who goes where in the afterlife regardless of a person’s _feelings_. Regardless of how much I despise my job, there is a reason I am never negligent or let my duties duties handled by another. Final Judgment cannot be trusted with any of you. Every exception to my verdicts is because you and the rest of the family interfere, and all of you just act on personal interests. Which we _will_ discuss at a later date.

“Back to the matter at hand, these wishes and your commands violate the Ancient Laws. The dead are not meant to be brought back. But go on. Explain to me why I am here and why no one could look me in the eye as I passed by them.”

On his way to the throne room, Hades noticed how Hermes was acting. It was very...strange. And Hades will bet that all this strangeness had something to do with Zeus beating around the bush. Not even Demeter, who would always take the time to glare at him, held eye contact for long.

“I was told by their king that the mortals feel insecure and unsafe because there is one more person they view needs to be locked up but is not on the island.”

“So? I _just_ told you how frustrated I am about what already happened. Another soul will not be released from the Fields,” Hades snarled. Although they didn’t know it, the radiant garden that Hera tended to in the back of the main Olympian palace was turning lifeless and frail, like a mortal who had just realized he insulted a god to their face.

“No, that is not what they want.” Zeus took a breath and prayed (to whom he didn’t know since there was no conscious higher power) to get out of this meeting without being turned to ashes. “The mortals provided sacrifices, everything from bulls to gold,” he defended. “They would not stop making this request until I promised them that…”

“Say it again. You are mumbling.”

All it took was one glance at his brother then to the shaking palace before the god of the sky also prayed for the mountain to remain intact. “I promised that you would be on the enchanted island.” Zeus watched for his brother’s reaction like he would watch two chariots in slow motion about to crash into each other, except he was in between the two.

“...interesting. Because there will be more paperwork if I smite all these arrogant, foolish mortals, I am going to pretend that I did not hear you say that they demand for a god, one of the three major gods no less, to be bound and placed on the same level as mortals. Nor did I hear that you, my own brother and also a major god, promised them so. But I do say, I _am_ offended that they think of me as a villain.” Hades slowly reached his hand out to touch the other’s face. He then forced Zeus to look him in the eye. Blue met brown.

“ _I_ am not the one that had hundreds of affairs. _I_ never devoured my wife in fear that my unborn child would surpass me. _I_ did not abuse my authority by having my son seated in a high position of another god’s domain.”

“Now wait a moment.” Zeus sputtered, wanting to back up but too apprehensive to look away. “I never did such a thing.”

“Hm. You are correct. There is not a son of Zeus.” Hades paused. “You made me appoint _three_ of your sons as the judges of the dead!” Hades snapped. “It took decades for me to get it through their thick skulls that they cannot be biased because of ancestry, whether they be another bastard of yours or be the descendant of someone your sons hate. But we are getting off-topic, again, damn it.

“ _I_ was not the one who planned to cull the human population by sparking a war nor did I participate in the absolute gods-interfered violent mess called the Trojan War.”

“Hades. Hades. Stop. I know these accusations are all addressing my past actions. Yes, they probably may not have been the best decision. However, all of this does not change the fact that the mortals view _you_ as the villain. Plus, err.” Zeus hesitated. “I also swore on the River Styx.”

Hades dropped his hand. Taking a deep breath, he asked himself why he even bothered staying in this family because clearly there is no benefit for him. Zeus took this opportunity to immediately place more distance between them. “Fine. What are a couple of decades to the millenniums' worth of shit that has happened so far. Vacation. This will be a mere vacation for me. But how,” Hades dragged out, “is the underworld supposed to run without its overseer. As I have mentioned before, none of you are capable, worthy, nor trustable with my position.”

Zeus grinned. “Relax. The oath involved you staying there for a maximum of a century. Thanatos and the Erinyes will do their jobs undisturbed while Persephone is still the queen of the Underworld. The rest of us will figure out how to handle any left over matters until then. I doubt we will fail as much as you believe.

“I mean, what could go wrong?”

_‘What could go wrong’ indeed._


End file.
